


Ghosts

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Hetalia Rare Pair Week 2017 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Human, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Well, he thought he was overly paranoid, that is until he made the mistake of walking through the school’s football field. The ball came flying in his direction but stopped about a foot from his head. He stares at the ball as it floats in mid air before suddenly dropping straight down and rolling away. He runs a hand through his hair, wondering for a moment if he imagined things, but it is not true. A bunch of people run over to him, asking him how he managed to stop that ball midair. He shrugs them off and walks away.





	

Feliciano has been following Ivan around for several years. They were around sixteen years old when the accident happened. Ivan survived and Feliciano did not, though Feliciano hasn’t shown himself to Ivan. He is afraid of how his friend would react, especially since he’s finally moved on after four years. So Feliciano makes sure that Ivan never forgets anything he needs, by making sure to put it in his bag if he starts to walk out without it or finding his notes when he misplaces them. 

Ivan is majoring in psychology in college, because he wants to help other people who feel the way he did when Feliciano died. He wants to help other people deal with survivor’s guilt. Feliciano finds it quite adorable and admirable. He sits in his lectures with him and makes sure that he gets good grades on his test. Sometimes Ivan feels like he’s being watched, well most of the time, but it occasionally goes away. He isn’t sure what to make of it, other than feeling like he’s overly paranoid. 

Well, he thought he was overly paranoid, that is until he made the mistake of walking through the school’s football field. The ball came flying in his direction but stopped about a foot from his head. He stares at the ball as it floats in mid air before suddenly dropping straight down and rolling away. He runs a hand through his hair, wondering for a moment if he imagined things, but it is not true. A bunch of people run over to him, asking him how he managed to stop that ball midair. He shrugs them off and walks away. 

A week later, people are still pestering him to make things float, but he says no every time. It’s beginning to affect his focus, so finally he shouts that he’ll do it if they leave him alone. Silently he begs for it to work as he focuses on his book, willing it to float. It does almost instantly, rising well above the table before suddenly dropping back to the desk with a thud. The crowd claps excitedly and moves away to talk about what just happened, leaving Ivan to study for his next class. 

Feliciano excitedly shows off ‘Ivan’s’ powers any chance he gets, adoring the small smile Ivan gets when it works. He sits on Ivan’s desk as the Russian hunches over a laptop, writing an essay. Feliciano accidently knocks over the cup of pencils, making Ivan jump and look up, head tilted to the side. 

“Who is there? I know that I am not the one who is making things float, but I figured that you were stuck to the school. Are you here now? Do I know you?” Ivan feels a bit silly talking to the air, but he’s fully convinced now that he is not paranoid, but rather, being followed by some sort of entity. Feliciano is frozen, teeth clenched together. He isn’t sure what to say, so he just gets up and sits in front of Ivan. He closes the laptop gently then appears in front of him. 

“Ivan… I didn’t want to show myself to you because I wanted you to get over me, but I couldn’t let you get hurt by that ball.” He whispers. Ivan just stares at Feliciano, face pale and eyes wide. “Ivan… I’m so sorry… I can leave if you want.” He gently touches Ivan’s hand, wincing when he pulls it away with a flinch. 

“Feliciano… You’re dead…” He trembles lightly. “You came back? How could… How could you hide from me! I was so convinced I saw you all the time!” He shouts at Feliciano. “I thought you were gone! I thought I was crazy! You let me believe I was crazy!” Ivan gives Feliciano a dirty look. 

Feliciano flinches and looks away with a shame filled face. He runs a hand through his hair and whimpers softly. “I’m sorry, Ivan. I didn’t want to stunt your ability to move on.” He whispers. Ivan sighs softly and nods, looking down at his hands. 

“I need to study. Please try to stay quiet as you have been so I may get a good grade on this test.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: RussIta, Ghosts


End file.
